No1 Guild Konoha!
by peinsamaisnotinsane
Summary: Konoha is an old guild located deep with in a dark thick forest, see the adventures of guild members!
1. In Which The Hero Arrives

No.1 Guild Konoha!

~#~#~#~#~#

Lucy Heartfilia sighed. Despite her pose for the shop keeper, he still charged her 10,000 jewels for a Canis Minor key. The white dog was cute, but that was excessive. However she HAD to have it, Canis Minor was THE key to have for girls these days.

She brushed her shoulder reaching blonde hair out of her brown eyes, tucking it behind her blue ribbon that matched the rest of her outfit, a sleeveless blue and white top, a blue mini skirt and a brown belt with her gate keys and battle whip attached.

Off in the distance she noticed a rather large crowd of women growing; she decided to see what the commotion was about, she didn't think anything interesting would happen in the little port town of Haregon.

"Salamander-sama, can I have your autograph?" asked one brunette in a pink dress

"Salamander-sama, you're amazing!" cried a blonde with green eyes.

Lucy peered in closer and found a rather unattractive man - who had blue hair, slightly tanned skin, a prominent chin and was dressed up exuberantly in purple and yellow robes- she didn't know what the fuss was about, the man wasn't famous, at least she didn't think so…

Wait salamander, wasn't he a member of fairy tail who used powerful fire magic, a member of THE fairly tail! She had to ask him if he could get her into the in/famous guild (depending on who you asked) of her dreams. Fairy tail was famed for their strong, beautiful; destructive members, Lucy couldn't see who wouldn't want to be a member of them. After all, they were always headlining in sorcerer magazine for their destruction.

As she approached Salamander to ask if she could get into fairy tail she realised she had miss judged him, his perfect smile, his wild hair his- wait! That peculiar pink ring on his finger, it was a magical artefact that cast illegal love magic! It was banned by the magic council last year due to the amount of crimes it helped commit, and the fact it caused people to do things against their will, yet was easy to but from a stranded magic shop.

"Oi!" she called " That magic, it was banned last year, if the rune knights were here, they'd lock you up straight away, a member of fairy tail or not!"

"What magic dear? What's your, sweetie?"

"Don't call me sweetie; the trick to love magic is knowledge of it! And it's Lucy, future member of fairy tail!"

"How talk to Salamander-sama in that tone of voice!" shouted the swarm of charmed women, who were ready to murder for 'the love of their life'.

And as such, Lucy was driven of by a mob of rabid women, fuelled by an illegal love magic.

~#~#~#~#~#

Naruto was merrily stuffing his face his all sorts of different ramen flavours. He didn't even care as the broth dripped down from his dried out lips, over his sun kissed skin and landed on his black and orange jacket.

"Chef fill me up!" shouted the blonde sixteen year old, who's hair went down to the top of his neck and bangs framed his face.

"Another miso?" the middle aged chef inquired.

"Damn right 'tte bayo!" Naruto responded, his verbal tick slipping in, something he'd had since before his whisker marks.

As Naruto slurped through the noodles and broth, he noticed a blonde young woman who appeared to be around his age sit down on a comfortable, black stool in the small ramen stand. By the looks of the gate keys hanging at her side she was a celestial spirit mage, although he couldn't see a guild mark, so she was probably a new mage.

This was quite the opposite to Lucy, who would have thought such a terribly mannered person could be a mage, but knew he had to be due to the leaf shaped, orange coloured guild insignia on his forehead, an unusual place to put a guild mark.

"Hi, what's your name, mines Lucy." Lucy pondered

"Naruto." The mage revealed whilst eating ramen.

"So, what guild are you from, I don't recall one with a leaf mark?" Lucy questioned in an attempt to make small talk with the unusually dressed man.

"Konoha." Naruto quickly replied before getting straight back into eating his ramen.

"Leaf? I've never of that guild, is it small, because I know most of the large one?"

"No! But we are in a pretty secluded area, but it doesn't mean bad, nu- u, were gonna be the No.1 guild, Datte Bayo!" Naruto burst out after finishing his ramen.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I insulted you, I'll pay for your ramen to make it for it."

Naruto didn't care about Lucy's mistake, but who was he to decline free ramen?

"That 'el be 8245 jewels miss." The short, balding owner said.

"WHAT! Where's that damn mage gone?" Lucy said outraged that the ramen nearly cost as much as her gate key and the fact that Naruto had ditched her to pay the extortionate price.

"It will be 8245 jewels miss."

~#~#~#~#~#

Lucy walked down the promenade gazing out at the sea, wondering where that piggish, blonde mage had gone. As she pondered it she didn't notice she bumped into the blue haired man from earlier.

"You again, I ought to get the rune knights on you!" Lucy shouted at the criminal in front of her.

"Now now, I was only doing it to feel like a celebrity." He informed Lucy.

"That's no excuse for violating people emotions like that!" Lucy blurted out at him.

"Look if we just shove this under the metaphorical red carpet that was at my feet, I can do something for you." The mage tolled Lucy.

"Nothing you could do will interest me!"

"So you don't want to be a member of fairy tail Lucy-chan?" The blue haired man questioned, knowing just what to say to his target.

"What? You could really get me into fairy tail!"

"Sure just be on my boat at 9:30 tonight and you can meet some friends of mine. You'll see what boat it is, it will have a red carpet leading on to it." He informed Lucy.

"Okay, but you better not be using your love charm there!"

"Of course I won't."

~#~#~#~#~#

9:30 pm

Lucy had just finished the walk from the tiny hotel she was staying at, to the imposing boat that had a tacky looking red carpet in front of it. The walk had being a long one, as the hotel was situated on the other side of town.

"Welcome aboard!" said the mage from earlier. "I hope you enjoy the party."

~#~#~#~#~#

Whilst on board, Lucy met lots of the women from earlier, and she couldn't help but wonder why they were here, they weren't joining fairy tail were they. In fact the males on board were the sailors, it was rather suspicious.

Just at that moment she saw the blue haired man from earlier walk into the large room where the party was taking place. He walked past the grand marble doors, under the golden chandelier, and finally with a face splitting grin on his face into the centre of the room, next to a obviously fake plant.

She walked forward to ask him her questions, when all of a sudden he raised his finger. An antique looking ring ,that was an emerald inscribed with runes, started to glow. A wave of magic passed over the room and the female inhabitants fell to sleep. Aside from Lucy's that was.

"Well well well, you stayed awake, I suppose you get to watch you and the other get tied up and ready to be sent off to the highest bidder." He spoke sinisterly with a grin on his face.

"What?" Lucy said, with her shock clearly evident on her face.

"Are you really so stupid? You should have got the rune knights while you still could.

Lucy reached for the gate keys, but one of the sailors grabbed them and threw them into the ocean.

"NO!" cried Lucy in anguish, her life may as well be over, her chance to escape was gone.

"Hahaha! Stupid girl, now its ov-"Interrupting the purple robed man a gigantic wave of water crashed into the boat, causing it to fly through the water and land in the harbour.

Lucy fell down from the deck and landed in the pitch black ocean.

"T'ch no wonder you don't have a boyfriend, so careless."

"Erg! Gate of the Aquarius close!" Lucy said calling her disrespectful spirit back. She then proceeded to swim back to the shore.

~#~#~#~#~#

Naruto had seen the giant wave hit the ship, and from the looks of it the wave wasn't natural.

"Damn, bet that Boras there, then I can go collect my reward and head back to the guild." Naruto spoke to himself, hoping that his target wouldn't put up too much of a fight.

~#~#~#~#~#

"Quick scramble before the rune knights get here!" 'Salamander' shouted to his men "We can't afford to get caught, we'll be jailed for sure!" that little incentive caused his men to dash of even quicker.

But as 'Salamander' was running along he saw that damned blonde, Lucy.

"Well look who we have here, you've ruined my ship, so you best be prepared to pay!"

Lucy was scared, without Aquarius she didn't know if she could beat Salamander.

"**Prominence Blast**" A blast of purple flames lashed out at Lucy, illuminating the oceanfront.

Lucy ducked under the blast, although the heat still affected her, causing her to lose focus.

"Seems you got lucky, let's see you dodge this **Prominent Sphere of Katsuchi**!"

A purple rounded orb of fire flew at Lucy, threatening to incinerate her should it hit. As such Lucy mustered all her strength into a leap to dodge the menacing sphere of unusually coloured fire, yet the sphere swerved and followed her. It seemed like the tale of Lucy was going to end as the sphere approached her. She counted down till it's inevitable impact 'Three…Two…O-

"The hero always shows up at the last second!"

Naruto was suddenly in front of Lucy, and to everyone presents surprise, he ate the sphere.

"What are you crazy, you may have made me pay for your ramen, but to sacrifice yourself for me!"

"Pleh, is that the best shape you could do? It was awful!" Naruto said whilst licking his lips.

"What are you, who are you!?" 'Salamander' questioned fearfully, in complete awe of the mage who stood before.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, of Konoha guild, and you, Bora of the Prominence are going to hand yourself over like a good mage aren't you 'tte Bayo!" Naruto shouted at the now revealed Bora.

"Wait, Bora? I thought you were Salamander?" Lucy said confused.

"Nah, he's just pretending to be, Salamanders only half his age!" Naruto informed Lucy.

"**Prominence Typhoon**!" Bora called trying to attack whilst his enemies were of guard.

A twister of purple flames rose up and flew towards Naruto and Lucy, threatening to consume them. It was large, rather incredibly so, and was one of Boras most powerful techniques, and as such took a large amount of his magic.

"**Shape Demons Spherical Cry**!" Naruto called.

A large blue sphere barrelled towards the typhoon. When they clashed they caused large explosion of fire and sheer magic, Lucy was amazed at the somewhat beautiful, yet very much deadly, result.

"**Shape Demons Conical Breath**!" Naruto shouted, a large cone appeared from his mouth and collided with Bora.

Despite the gaping hole in his side Bora stood up and looked Naruto in the eye.

"Your dead brat, dead, ya hear me! **Hellish Figure- Prominence Armour**."

Boras blue hair turned purple due to the flames surrounding them, similarly his upper and lower body were covered by purple flames. Only his face remained un obscured, though the flames from his hair covered it in a medieval knight style helmet.

"**Hellish Weapon- Prominence Lance**." A large purple lance, made purely of fire, appeared in Boras hands.

"Now you'll see what makes me an A rank mage boy! Get ready, because here I come **Prominent Charge**!"

Bora rushed forward, and picked enough speed to be a blur, as he ran purple flames gathered, forming a half-cone around him as he ran towards Naruto.

"When will you learn?" Naruto ate the half-cone around Bora before calling "**Shape Demons Cube Fist**!"

Naruto ran at Bora and sent a haymaker at Bora; in return Bora shoved his lance at Naruto. Naruto leapt above the lance and re-equipped a small metal staff he had for situation like this, where he can't touch his opponent. He smashed it into Boras's chest, although the flames were deceptively solid, so he disengaged.

"Face it kid you can't win **Prominence Shot Searing Pain- Screaming Sound**!"

A small but compact bullet flew out of a purple magic seal towards not Naruto, but Lucy.

"Don't attack my friends, or you'll pay Bora **Shape Demons Circle Shield**."

A blue circle appeared in front of Lucy, keeping her out of harm's way, although the shield did waver slightly against the heat of Boras's bullet.

"**Shape Demons Oval Disk**!" Naruto shouted at the top of his voice.

The disk appeared in Naruto's hands and he threw it at Bora, but Bora stayed still, confident his armour was impenetrable. It was much to his surprise when the disk cut through his armour, slashed his chest and sent him flying in to a conveniently place wall.

The local rune knights quickly arrested Bora when they had finished with rescuing the sleeping women.

~#~#~#~#~#

"So you were on a quest to apprehend Bora of The Prominence, that blue haired mage?" Lucy checked with her new apparent friend as they ate in one of the local cafes.

"Yeah, I've being following him for a week trying to catch up with his slave trading ring." Naruto told Lucy. "By the way I noticed you weren't in a guild, and well, you see Konoha is always looking for new members, I know were not as popular as fairy tai-"

"YES!" Lucy shouted, much to the dismay of the other customers.

"Really, we don't have any celestial spirit mages yet, so we won't have anyone to he-"

"I said yes already stupid!" Lucy scolded Naruto.

"Sorry Ma'am, I won repeat my mistake Ma'am." Naruto saluted sarcastically.

"I said shut up all ready!"

~#~#~#~#~#

An unusually pink haired boy pounced of the train he was on, due to the motion sickness it gave him.

His company was a winged blue talking cat, which nobody seemed to notice. "Hey Natsu, I heard Igneels already moved on from her."

"I'm not getting back on that train Happy!"

~#~#~#~#~#

_An: So this is the introduction to my story, about the life of the guild Konoha. I chose for Naruto to use shapes for a few reason. 1. The Uzumaki Spiral. 2. Many of his jutsu. Original. I hope you enjoy and I'll update whenever I feel inspired. LatR_

_~Pein-Sama Is Not Insane_


	2. In Which Our Hero Is Heroic

**No.1 Guild Konoha!**

**AN: I'm just going to respond to the reviews, I'm not going on a tangent.**

**Akira-Zenfune: Thanks! Sasuke is in the guild and you'll see him this chapter, on that note some of the side characters won't be in it, you can't exactly fit a military force in a guild.**

**Guest No.1: Thanks!**

**Mzr90: Thanks! I know there are grammar problems, I intend to fix them at some point, and probably when I have at least 10 chapters. And as for NarutoxLucy, we'll have to see, if I do decide to do a pairing though, it's the one that would make the most sense.**

**Lightningblade49: Thanks!**

**Guest No.2: Thanks! I find it rather ironic you mention the shape demon and then Kurama **

**~#~#~#~#~#**

**Chapter 2: Iruka's Issue!**

**~#~#~#~#~#**

"How much longer my legs can't take this!" Lucy moaned, agony etched on her face.

"Well I did tell you we were far away from any highly populated area." Naruto said for what seemed like the hundredth time.

Lucy thought about the journey so far. It really was quite beautiful, despite the distance they had to trek. They had gone through dense humid jungle, over cloud-touching mountains, and only now had thy reached the vast, lush forest that surrounded the guild of Konoha. In total it had taken them a little less than a week.

"So what does the guild look like?" asked Lucy, curious to what a place so far from society would be like.

"Well it's got walls, a roof and two giant doors!" Naruto answered, truly believing he was answering Lucy's question.

"I know that, stupid!" Lucy shouted, it seemed she couldn't last 5 minutes without calling Naruto stupid; it wasn't like he lacked knowledge, no, he just lacked common sense.

" Well it's nothing that special, it's very traditional looking though, it's made out of pretty plain oak wood, it's roof is very slanted with red tiles and the doors are sliding doors. There aren't many windows though."

"It sounds nice, like a place I could call home, unlike that awful hotel I was staying in at Harrogate."

"Well it's a place I call home, and all the others, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi-senpai, there are lots of people at our guild to be honest- and they all call it home."

~#~#~#~#~#

"Hello home!" Naruto shouted at the top of his voice as soon as the perimeter of the small village around Konoha – Nami- was visible.

The village was surrounded by a large wooden wall, and in front of the main 'road' leading into Nami was a giant gate. At this gate there appeared to be two mages who seemed to be laying a game of cards.

~#~#~#~#~#

"Hey Kotetsu?" said a dark brown haired man, who was wearing a blue bandana.

"Yeah Izumo?" his black spiky (unnaturally so) haired friend answered.

"Why don't we take a quest?" replied Izumo, as he brushed off some crumbs on his navy coloured body suit.

"Because I'm exhausted, we only recently got back from that quest to find a four leafed red clover." answered Kotetsu, who was wearing a grey T-shirt and a pair of bottoms a similar shade of navy to his friend's body suit.

"We took that quest two weeks ago, honestly Kotetsu; you're the laziest person I know, aside from Shikamaru Nara that is."

The pair of friends laughed at this, and continued their game of cards.

~#~#~#~#~#

"Are all people in Konoha and Nami like that?" Lucy said, regretting offering to join.

"Well I suppose we each have our little things don't we, like you and complaining for instance." Naruto said, not noticing the enraged Lucy next to him.

"You don't say things like that to friends, stupid!" Lucy shouted.

"See your complaining again." Naruto said, oblivious to Lucy's rage. The way she looked at Naruto would have killed a lesser man.

Lucy looked around the village of Nami, she saw a young boy with brown hair (which many people seemed to have around her) he had a white and blue striped hat on his head and a frown on his face. She saw many buildings, all of which were relatively small, and had little paint and very few windows.

"How comes there are so few places with more than one or two windows around here?" Lucy inquired, curious of why even larger houses had so few windows.

"Well, most things we have are things we can get ourselves, wood, stone and even our food. So, with our location we get very little sand to make into glass, and what we do get we use for things like bottles and glasses- more important things.

"Oh."

~#~#~#~#~#

Naruto and Lucy had finally arrived at the ancient looking guild.

"Wow it really is very traditional looking!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Well Nami was once a strong hold against the dark wizard Zeref, so it's being around a long time." Naruto informed Lucy.

"Well from the sounds of it it's sparing time, let's go and watch." Naruto tolled Lucy.

"Really? Oh, I forgot to ask earlier, how many S-Rank mages does your guild have?"

"Well there's Ji-Ji, the pervert, Ba-Chan, Kakashi-Senpai, Asuma-Senpai, Kurenai-Senpai and of course Gai-Senpai."

"What, that's loads of S-ranks!" Lucy said in utter shock.

"And that's not counting retired ones, like Ji-Ji's friends, Stern, Snobby, and of course Creepy."

"Are they still S-Rank level?" Lucy questioned.

"Well Ji-Ji is, so probably, yeah."

~#~#~#~#~#

Naruto and Lucy had made their way to the back of the guild and she was surprised at all the people there, all of them fighting.

"Go Kakashi-Senpai!" called Naruto to what Lucy assumed was someone Naruto respected.

The one she assumed was Kakashi had gravity-defying grey/silver hair and wore a pure black piece of body armour and loose black trousers. On his body armour was scorch mark that made her presume one of his two opponents was a fire mage. On his forehead he had a yellow guild mark on his forehead.

The first of his opponents had dark black hair down to the bottom of his neck and spiked at the back. He wore long white robes, in contrast to his opponent. He had a red guild symbol on his forehead, where most people in the guild seemed to have it.

The black haired boy's teammate had bright pink hair and wore a red top with white circles on, black gloves, boots and shorts with a pink skirt. On her forehead he had a white Konoha guild symbol.

Both the pink haired girl and black haired boy seemed exhausted compared to Kakashi.

"Kakashi-Senpai, you're slipping if you let Sasuke hit you!" Naruto called to the grey haired man.

So the boy was called Sasuke it seemed.

"Sakura, cover me!" Sasuke called out to his female teammate.

The Sakura leapt forward towards Kakashi whilst Sasuke jumped away.

"**Cherry Blossom Explosion: 100 Petals**!"

One hundred miniature pink magic seals appeared around Kakashi and each shot out a single petal. When the petals hit Kakashi there were one hundred pink explosions.

"Will he be all right?" Lucy asked anxiously to Naruto, thinking that this had been taken beyond the level of a friendly spar.

"Yeah, he always finds a way to escape, no matter what you do, its pretty damn annoying to be honest."

As Naruto foretold, a highly damaged scarecrow stood where Kakashi was, it exploded in Sakura's face before revealing Kakashi.

"**Fire Make: Burning King Lion**!" shouted Sasuke, unleashing the spell he had being charging up.

A large beast of flame, at least two and a half metres long roared and charged at Kakashi, rising it's front right paw to pin Kakashi down.

"**Secret Spell of Water: Mega Pressure Wave**." called Kakashi, a large blue magic seal forming in front of him.

"**Adamantine Wall**." whispered a red and white robed old man.

A wall of solid metal rose up in between the lion and wave and cancelled them both.

"That's enough both of you! We have a guest; I expected better behaviour than that. Now than dear what's your name and reason for being her, my names Hiruzen and I'm the guild master."

"Thank you Guildmaster-Sama, my name is-"

"Her names Lucy and she wants to join the guild Ji-Ji." interrupted Naruto.

"Thank you Naruto, but I'm sure Lucy can speak for herself you idiot." spoke Hiruzen whilst hitting Naruto on the head.

"So Lucy-Chan, where would you like your guild mark, and in what colour would you like it?"

"On the back of my right hand and in the colour pink please."

~#~#~#~#~#

Lucy had learned that many members of the guild were currently out, but she was still enjoying meeting those that were there. The only one she didn't enjoy meeting was the one who had a seat specially made in between the dango stall and bar, Anko Mitarashi, she was a women with purple hair, spiked up in a bun at the back, and wore a long beige trench coat and mesh armour. She gave Lucy the chills due to her rather sadistic nature.

"It's not fair Ji-Chan, you've got to send out a search party for Iruka-Sensei, he's being gone for a week!" cried a young boy with brown hair and a beige T-shirt and black trousers.

"I'm sorry Konohamaru-Kun but he's a mage, and it was only a simple mission, he'll be alright."

"But he said he'd be back in two days!" screamed Konohamaru

"I'm sor-"

"We'll do it Ji-Ji! Won't we Lucy!" shouted Naruto

"Oh…Em, Sure!"

"Well me and Sasuke will help you won't we Sasuke?" added Sakura.

"Okay."

~#~#~#~#~#

Iruka's mission had being simple, dispose of a small fire demon that had being annoying the residents of a small town. It would be an easy mission for any competent mage.

So, obviously Iruka had ran into something un-expected.

~#~#~#~#~#

"Umm... Mayor East… Mayor East… Mayor East!" shouted Sakura.

"What child?" asked the mayor who was busy doing paperwork.

"Do you know where the mage you hired went?" asked Sakura.

"Oh, he headed to the small ravine to the west of the town."

"Aren't you worried it's taken him so long?" questioned the rosette

"I don't get involved in mage business Miss." replied the mayor.

"Well we will be back with him shortly, so don't worry sir!"

~#~#~#~#~#

The chasm was a , just as the mayor said, to the west of the town. It seemed highly un-natural, and stuck out from the beautiful grassy prairies behind it.

"How are we going to get down there safely?" said Lucy.

"Like this **Fire Make: Stairway to Hell**." confidently said Sasuke.

The group of four made their way down the illuminated (by the flaming stairs) crack, and found a frightening sight. Iruka was chained to the side of the chasm, the chains were made of dark purple magic. Iruka himself had brown hair in a ponytail, and a tight fitting grey top on as well as black bottoms. His skin was somewhat tanned, and his blue guild mark was on his forehead.

"Iruka how did this happen!" shouted Sasuke.

However the chains seemed to prevent Iruka from speaking or moving. But Sasuke's question was answered anyway, when a demon, twice the size of him with leathery red skin and two ivory horns.

"**Darkness Demons Crushing Claws**!" called the demon in an ancient sounding voice.

Long black coloured magic extend the demons already long, sharp looking claws. It ran towards the group with its left arm raised, ready to strike.

"**Gate Of The Bull: Open**!" called Lucy, bringing up a golden gate key.

"I'll save you Lucy!" cried out the bull, bringing its axe up and clashing with the demon.

However the demon easily brushed the bull aside, causing it to collide with Lucy and send them both flying into the wall.

" **Fire Make: Nunchaku**!"

"**Cherry Blossom Storm**!"

"**Shape Demons Conical Breath**!"

A pair of flame Nunchaku appeared in Sasuke's hands, and he leapt into the demon and slammed the nunchucks into the demons waist, causing it to back off from the group. All of a sudden a wave of cherry blossoms collided with the demon, causing many small cuts to appear on its leathery skin. Then finally Naruto's attack hit the demons left arm, separate it from the demons body.

"**Blasted Demon Slayer! Die! Darkness Demons Piercing Horns!**"

The demons horns elongated, and it used it to lunge at Naruto, as if using a spear.

"**Cherry Blossom Shield**."

A large pink magic seal was suddenly in front of Naruto, and it created a wall of cherry blossom petals, preventing the demons charge.

"**Fire Make: Flaming Arrow**!"

An arrow of fire shot at the demon, piercing the demons right arm, causing a yelp of pain from the demon, quickly replaced by a grunt of pure anger.

" **Darkness Demons Evil Cry**!"

A large mass of dark magic shot at Sasuke, it was quickly blocked by another wall of flower petals, causing it to dissipate.

"**Shape Demons Cuboid Limb**!"

A cuboid of blue energy was formed around Naruto's leg, and he ran at the demon and kicked it with the enhanced leg, causing its chest to shatter, ending the demons life.

"**Shape Demons Cube Fist**."

Naruto smashed his fist into the black chains on Iruka's arms, and destroyed the chains.

"Thanks, Naruto, I didn't expect it to be so strong, but it goes to show the next generation will always be better than the previous I suppose, huh?" spoke Iruka quietly.

" Iruka have some of this." said Sasuke, handing him a bottle of water.

"Thanks."

~#~#~#~#~#

"Here's you're 50,000 jewels, and some gems from the mayors treasury, to make up for the added difficulty." told the secretary to the group of mages.

And so, the team made their way back to the guild

~#~#~#~#~#

_Well that a wrap. I just noticed that someone posted another review saying that the chapter felt rushed. Well that's partially true, I'm worried that slow but longer updates = forgotten fic, but once I feel more secure I'll try and get into that routine. But I have noticed likes to delete some words, so I've looked through the fic and proof read it, and found no mistakes (but there will be some) but I'm sure FF will mess it up at some point. Oh, if anyone wants to beta/ help me, and can prove you're not a random imbecile (I don't you are but…) just send me a PM/ review. And I'll also accept any ideas people have. BTW Lucy seems weak at the moment, but quite frankly at this stage in canon see is. I plan for her to get better though, so don't fret. _


End file.
